CANCER PREVENTION AND CONTROL PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program has the overall goal to engage in scientific discovery across the cancer control continuum (i.e., primary prevention to survivorship) that translates into empirically- based interventions, clinical and public health practice, and policy strategies to reduce the cancer burden in New Jersey and beyond. CPC provides the platform for productive, collaborative, and impactful science, and interfaces with the Cancer Center for the translation of that science. CPC research centers on three main foci: 1) epidemiological research that evaluates environmental, neighborhood, heath care system, and behavioral risk factors and biomarkers and molecular tumor characteristics, which predict disparities in cancer risk, treatment, quality of life, and survival; 2) development of efficacious methods to reduce cancer risk behaviors and improve cancer outcomes through individual, family, and system-level interventions, and; 3) evaluation of tobacco use and development of efficacious smoking cessation interventions in vulnerable populations. Program members are organized into three groups based on expertise and relevance to the three aims. The CPC Program has 26 members who conduct extramurally-funded cancer prevention and control research in eight departments and three schools. Since 2011, CPC members have published 544 peer-reviewed manuscripts, with 22% intra-programmatic, 9% inter-programmatic, and 70% collaborative with other institutions. The CPC Program is home to ten fully cancer-focused, peer-reviewed funded research projects equivalent to an NIH R01 from nine different, independent PD/PIs. Members were awarded $6 million (annual direct costs) overall in cancer-relevant grant funding (five multi-PI), with $4.6 million (direct costs) from NCI. CPC has senior leadership with the appointments of Cristine Delnevo (tobacco) and Elisa Bandera (epidemiology) as Program Co-Leaders. In collaboration with the Associate Director for Cancer Prevention, Control, and Population Research, Sharon Manne (former program co-leader), the CPC?s research on cancer epidemiology, behavioral interventions to improve individual, family, and system-level outcomes, and tobacco control has expanded in breadth, depth, and extramural funding base. The CPC Program includes health psychologists, epidemiologists, primary care physicians, and public health scientists who collaborate on multi- disciplinary investigation across the cancer control continuum (e.g., primary prevention to survivorship). This research translates into empirically-based interventions, clinical and public health practice, and policy strategies to reduce the cancer burden in New Jersey and beyond. The multidisciplinary nature of CPC is reflected in the collaborative grants and publications. CPC, Part I: Narrative, Page 1 of 1; DRAFT 1/19/18 2:59 PM